Memory lane
by Djvirgil
Summary: Selina Kyle meets with Jason Todd for the first time after he came back
1. Chapter 1

It only took her 20 minutes to get in and out of there, and she was a little disappointed after all that hard work she put in learning the laid out of the whole complex of apartments, and the only thing that she had to do was walked to it, disabled a pretty basic security system and the prize was hers, if it wasn't for the fact that the diamond was a beauty this whole thing would been a complete waste of time

After getting what she wanted and spending a little bit of time to see if that rich family had any other thing that might interest her, she climbed out of the same window that she had used to entered the place, but when she was about to head home a voice behind her said with a some what metallic tone

"Were you going with that?"

"Mmm… nowhere"

She said as she turned around expecting to see Batman, but instead she found herself face to face with the new face of the city the Red Hood, she had heard the rumors about him a new vigilante that rarely if ever pulled his punches, good enough to even give Nigtwing a run for his money

He was just there sitting in the edge of the roof with a gun in one hand as if he had been waiting there all this time

"Sorry do I know you?"

"No, I'm new in town"

"Well I'd love to give you a tour of the city but I'm a bit late for my bed time"

And with that she jump to a nearby rooftop and start running, but using his higher position and an awesome display of acrobatic prowess he manage to land in front of her

"Look, kid don't you know that stalking is a crime?"

"Said the cat burglar, now give me the diamond and we can pretend that this never happen"

"Sorry I've already have plans for it"

And with that she unwrap here whip from here waist and attack him

Managing to capture the hand that had the gun in, she pulled him in to tried and disarm him, but he quickly threw the gun at his free hand and shot a bullet at her feet making her back down a bit, seizing that opening, he launch forward to try and take the satchel that had the diamond, but instead he was meet with a kick to the abdomen

"Didn't you're mother ever told you not to peek inside a lady's purse?"

"No, she wasn't the type to teach life lesson" he said as he laid face down in the floor trying to regain his footing

As the Red Hood was getting back at his feet, something came to her mind, a memory of a young kid in green, red and yellow trying to keep up with her and Batman in one of their many "dates"

The true was that even if Batman never came out and said it she knew that the robin that night wasn't the same as always, she always thought of the original one as a born showman always trying his best to show off his abilities, but the one that night was a whole other story every movement had the explicit purpose of getting him from point A to point B as fast as possible

She only saw that Robin two more times after that and next time that she saw Batman something seemed different in him, and even though she never asked she knew that something very bad had happened

But suddenly something snap her out of her travel through memory lane

"Hey keep your head in the game"

When she heard that and came back to the present she found herself surrounded by a small army of a private Security Company

"Friends of yours"

"No, I think they are here for you"

As the new group of people slowly approached the two one of them spoke

"I don't know what you took from Mr. Alexander's home but I'd advice you to give it back NOW"

"You know what Catwoman; I think that you should listen to what the gentleman is saying"

"What don't tell me that you're afraid of a couple of them?"

"A couple no, a dozen of them maybe"

"Ok… to hell with this, kill them both"

And with that simple order, the group opened fire on them

"LOOK OUT"

The Red Hood tackled Catwoman to the ground trying to shield her from the initial barrage of bullets

"It looks like we may need to put our difference aside if we want to get out of this alive"

"Agreed, so how do you want to do this"

"Don't get shot"

"Hmp you must be a master tactician"

And with that both of them jump in different directions trying to stay always on the move, as the Red Hood had said before, there were twelve man dress in black suits carrying heavy weaponry, and the men themselves weren't your typical run of the mill leg breaker, or retired cops but highly train soldiers

even though it didn't looked like it their black suit was bullet proof that made them very difficult to take out with her very limited arsenal so she started to looked for a opening to try and make a run for it, and when she saw at the place were the Red Hood was fighting with his half of them she couldn't believe what she saw

Two of them were completely out, maybe death and he was going fore the third one, their was something familiar on the way he fight, because of the small distraction one of the men that she had disarmed manage to grab her in a chokehold but before he had the opportunity to finish her

"You do like to space out a lot, you know that" saying that the Red Hood shot the man right in the center of his face killing him in the instant

"Thanks for that"

After a couple of minutes more, both of them had manage to take out all of them and the only one that was left was the boss

As the last man leap at them Catwoman grab her whip and manage tie it up around the man neck and the Red Hood knee him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious

"Well that was fun" he said, as he return the satchel that she had loose at some point during the fight

"Yeah, fun" she said as she grabbed it, and make her way to the edge of the roof "but unfortunately I've had to go now bye"

"Yhea, see you around"

When he said that she pause for a minute because she was convince that he was going to try to get the diamond back, but decide to just ignore that and leave

Half and hour later she manage to get back to her apartment, and getting ride of everything that she had on decide to take a look at her loot, but the satchel was empty

"Hmp… well play"


	2. Chapter 2

It was fairly simple operation, get in, hack into a computer and get out, but if there's one thing that Batman always said to him was that plans had to be as flexible as possible because there's always the possibility that something might go wrong

And that's exactly what happened once Catwoman got involved in all that, and turned a simple recon mission in to a full on brawl

Whit help from Catwoman the two managed to defeated the men, and he even manage to retrieve the diamond with out her noticing, so the only thing that was left, was to get what he was after, put the diamond back and leave before more men decided to crash the party

After hacking in to Alexander Morris personal laptop, it took him two hours to go back to his safe house below the GCPD headquarters

"OK Morris, let see what you have been doing"

* * *

After his is hacking attempted prove to be pointless the next course of action was to look for Catwoman and asked her what she knew of Alexander Morris after all, she wasn't the type of thief that break in any random house so she had to know something about the man himself that could be useful

Found out her address was surprisingly easy, after all one would think that some one with her reputation would like to keep a low profile

But the only thing that he had to do was do a quick search fore Selina Kyle in Gotham city's database and the address for an apartment in the upper middle part of the city came on

After prying a window open and entering an apartment that seem empty he started to look for anything that Selina could have on Alexander that could probe useful, but suddenly a voice behind him said

"Who would thought that the Red Hood was nothing but a pervert"

He started to turn around slowly with his hands above his head, trying to prove to her that he wasn't trying to do any harm

"Put your hand down, I'm not going to call the cops or anything"

Doing as he was told he put his hand down and finally managed to turned around to found a beautiful naked woman bathe by the moon light

"So, mind telling me what are you doing here, or you're just a pervert after all"

He was speechless fore a split second, but some how managed to force himself to talked

"Mmm… no, I'm here because I need you're help"

"My help, after you stole that diamond from me? Why should I help you?"

He took something out of one his pocket and showed it to her

"You mean this diamond; I'll give it to you if you tell me anything that you know about its owner"

Selina considered for a moment before finally agreeing to the deal

"Fine, let me get something to drink and lets talk"

"Don't you want to put something on?"

"Why, nervous"

Saying this she walked back to the bathroom and put on a bathrobe, then walked to the kitchen and grab a bottle of milk

"Do you want one?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok, suit yourself" she said as she walked back to the living room and sat in a small couch "go ahead, what you want to know"

"First thing, do you know who Alexander Morris is? Right"

"Yhea, some big time CEO for a medical company"

"Yhea well apparently he have been thinking on expand his company beyond just medical technology

"Let me guest, weapons?"

After nodding he continued "word is that whatever is that he is trying to develop could even put Superman out of business"

"And what, do you want it for yourself?"

"No, but I don't like the idea that anyone else having it neither"

"Mmm… ok, but I've still don't know what you want my help for"

"I hack into his personal laptop but there was nothing about his job in it" he said and after a small pause he continued "and this diamond here, is a fake created by one of his company's more publics projects a machine capable of create diamonds that will later be use as a lens for a laser surgery machine"

After hearing that Selina's face changes completely

"Wait a minute this is fake?"

"Mmm… yes, I taught you knew"

"Great, not only I was bested by a kid but everything that was I vein after all"

"look, I'm going to pretend that I didn't here that and get back on track her, what I want from you is any information that you have on Alexander work"

"I don't know anything about that"

"What but how did you know about the diamond, it's not like he made it public"

"A friend"

"What do you mean?"

"I've have a friend that work as an assistant for that guy and she told me about it"

"So you let you're friends know who you rely are?"

"Of course not, she was bitching about how little she made at her work and how her boss made enough money to buy a giant diamond"

"I see, any way what's you're friend name"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to give you here name that easy"

"Look Selina, I don't have the time for this"

After a mint or so of complete silence Selina finally talked

"I can't let you talked to her like that, but I can go with you and make sure you be on you're best behavior"

Not wiling to entered in a pointless discussion with here Jason nod and said "you have twenty minutes to be ready"


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing with her preparations and meeting with him the rooftop in front they made their way to Jessica Anderson's apartment a few blocks down, during the whole journey he didn't spoke once, something that reminded her of the other vigilante that she had team-up with in the past

Every time that she and Batman worked a case together, he would kept as quiet as possible only talking when necessary, she even thought that maybe that was the reason why almost all the Robins seem to be chatter boxes

"Is it here?"

And with that she snap out of the memories

"Yep, that's her's" she said as she pointed to the second window from left to right in the third floor of an apartment building

"Any security?"

"Nothing to extreme, and besides it look like she's home"

As she spoke a silhouette of a woman slightly chubby appeared behind the curtain

"So, I'd guess that… hey wait"

But before she could suggest to com back later the Red Hood was all ready flaying towards the building with his grappling gun

Using her whip and a few roof jumps she managed to catch up to him before he could enter the apartment, and with the closest thing to a whisper that she could muster at the time said

"What are you? Nuts!"

"Keep it down; she's going to hear us"

"We can't go in there, not with her still in her apartment"

"Look, I've came here to found out something about Alexander's work, and what better way than to ask his assistant?"

"I get that, but what if she recognizes me?"

"Then you stay outside or better yet go back home"

"And what? Let you whit here alone? Not likely"

Suddenly the window of the balcony that they were crouch in flew open and a very angry woman started to swing a bat a them

"I've already call the cops if you don't leave now you'll be sorry! " Jessica yelled at them

Managing to get behind a counter in Jessica's apartment were Catwoman was hiding he said

"Do something!"

"Me? Who was the one that got us in this mess?"

"Really, do you want me to deal with her?"

After considering it for a couple of seconds Catwoman finally said

"Fine but you owe me"

Saying that, Catwoman got out of her hiding place and stood in front of the pissed off woman

"Look, I know that this looks bad but we are not here to harm you"

"Shut up, do you think I'm an idiot or something, I've lived in Gotham long enough to know who are you people"

"That may be, but I swear we just want to ask you some questions and we'll be on our…"

But before she could finish Jessica swung her bat at Catwoman head

Because she close her eyes in anticipation of the hit she didn't realize that the Red Hood had slip out of hiding an shoot the bat shattering it before it made contact

"Did you really were going to let her hit you?"

Catwoman finally opened her eyes to find her friend Jessica in the floor after she had trip over tanks to the momentum of the swing

"Come here, get up" the Red Hood said while offering his hand to Jessica

At first she was a little skeptic about taking it but did it regardless

"What do you want?" Jessica asked as she got up

"Information about your boss"

"What type?"

"I think that your boss may be involved in developing a new type of weapon, do you know anything about that?"

Jessica thought about it for a minute and ten said

"I don't know if this had anything to do with weapons, but he seam to been working in a secret project for the past six months"

"Can you give me aces to the computer in his offices?"

"No, he only gave me aces to the reception room out side his office to get in his offices you'd need a special key"

"I see"

And with that the Red Hood made his way back to the window from were they had entered, but before he could leave Jessica said

"This weekend, there's going to be a gala in order to announce the partnership between MorrisTech and Wayne enterprises"

When he hear that name, he clenched his fist a little to small to be notice by anyone other tan Catwoman who was beside him

"If you are going to break in that's the best moment"

"I see, tanks" and as he said that booth of them jumped out of the window and diapered


	4. Chapter 4

It was already the day of the gala and Jason hadn't found a way to infiltrated the headquarters of MorrisTech, not only the security was military grade but the personnel of security was the same people that had give him and Catwoman a hard time back in Alexander's apartment, and to top it all off Bruce Wayne was the honor guest at the party so that meant that he had to go up against Batman himself if he wanted to pull this off

"Need a hand"

At the moment that Jason heard that he turned around quickly drawing out his hand gun

"Seriously, is this how you treat your partners?"

"We aren't partners" Jason said while sheathing his gun "what are you doing here?"

Catwoman approached the railing of the rooftop and lean over it

"C'mon on you didn't think that I'd miss this, right, I mean this is the biggest collection of rich people in the country"

"This is not a game"

"Yeah, yeah I know, so how are we doing this"

"We aren't doing anything"

"So do you have a plan?"

"Not yet"

The moment he said that a smirk formed in the face of Catwoman

"What? do you have a way in?"

"Maybe"

"Tell me!" Jason demanded

"Tch, tch, you'd have to asked me nicer"

"I don't have time for this"

"Jezz, had no one ever told you how not fun you are, well what ever"

As she said that she opened the zipper in her costume and made a hole big enough for her hand to fit in her cleavage and pulled two cards from it

"Are those?"

"Invitations for the Morris/Wayne partnership gala? Yes they are"

"How did you?"

"My friend Jessica, every employee of Morris was invited and could bring a +1 and since she wasn't going to come I convince her to give them to me"

As she was speaking Jason tried to take one of them but Catwoman was faster than him

"I don't think so, if you want this you'd have to work with me"

It was obvious that he wanted to work alone, but he had no other alternative then that

"Ok, but on one condition"

"Shoot"

"If you try to steal anything, I'm stopping you"

Before answering Catwoman got as close to the Red Hood as possible, almost as if she was going to kiss him and said

"Deal … oh and here you'd need this"

Saying this she pulled something out of her satchel and hand it to him and walked back a little

"What's this?"

"A tux, it is a formal party after all"

"You have to be king"

"What's the problem?"

"I'm no letting you see my face"

"What's the matter, you're shy"

"Laugh all you want"

"Ok fine, do what ever you want, good luck trying to get inside"

She was on her way to the alleyway next to the building that Jason was standing in when he said

"Wait… give me that" Jason said as he grab the tuxedo from Catwoman hands

"Now we're talking, I'm gone go change too, no peeping" Catwoman said as she jumped of the rooftop in to the alleyway

* * *

After changing into the tuxedo that Catwoman had handed to him, they met at the entrance of the alleyway

"Who would'be thought that the big bad Red hood looked so nice under the hood"

When he hear that he finally turned around to found the beautiful Catwoman in a long strapless black dress

"So how do I look?"

Jason tried to founded the right words but couldn't

"Mmm speechless, I like it"

"C'mon, let's get this over with"

"Wait a minute"

"Now what?"

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"You don't expect me to call you Hood right?"

A couple of seconds pass before he answered

"Jason" he whisper as if he was embarrassed about it

"What Jensen?" Catwoman ask

"Jason!" he repeated lauder

"I see, well nice to meet you Jason, my name is Selina"

And after a scene that anyone would mistake for a first date introduction the two head to the gala

* * *

The gala was full with both company's investors and journalists all of them looking forward to talked to both billionaires

A redhead woman approached a man with a tailor made black tuxedo, Italian shoos and a slick black hair

"Look what we have here Bruce Wayne, Gotham's fortunate son"

"Vicky long times no see" he said as he kissed her cheek

"Too long if I say so my self"

"So, I'm guessing that you are her for work, so what can I do you for"

"Well you know the usual stuff: how did you two meet? What convince you to work with Alexander Morris? And what types of projects would the two companies work together"

"The think is Vicky that Alex and I go way back, we used to be high school classmates before he move to Germany and about two month ago he came back and asked me to joint in a little experiment that he was about to part take in"

"I see… and can you tell me anything about this experiment"

"Sorry, I can't"

"C'mon Bruce"

"Sorry I can't but what I can say is that this is going to change the…"

At that moment the doors of the elevator opened up and out of it came out a young beautiful woman with short hair

"Mmm… Bruce, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, excuse me"

And with that Bruce abandoned the conversation with Vicky Vale and head towards the hall's entrances

"What are you doing here" Bruce asked to the woman that just entered the hall

After a quick up and down glance form Selina to Bruce she said

"Nothing really"

"Don't play with me" he replied while giving her a glare

"Ho com on Bruce, you know me" she said as she place a hand in Bruce's cheek and lean forward

"Am I interrupting something?" a new voice said behind them

"Nothing honey" Selina answered Jason question as she locked her arm around his and kiss him in the cheek

The moment that Bruce recognized Jason his face twisted in to a bizarre smile that made Jason wish he had a camera

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Jason Todd" he introduced himself while offering his hand fore a handshake

"Yeah right" Bruce responded with a bemused look in his face and took his hand "I'm Bruce Wayne"

"Mmm… do you guys know each other?" Selina asked as she witness the weird exchange between the two

"No, why?" Jason answered to Selina

"Nothing" she said figuring that nether of them would tell her the truth

"Um excuse me, but are you two dating or something?"

"No we are just…" Jason started to said but was cut off by Selina

"Yes, we've been dating for a couple of months now"

"I… see, well it was nice seen you again Selina, and nice meeting you Jason pleas enjoy the party" and with that Bruce leave the two

Neither Jason nor Selina spoke to each other until they were sure that Bruce was out of ear shot

"Was that necessary?" Jason asked with out turning to face Selina

"Was what necessary?" Selina asked in returned with an amused tone in her voice

"Nothing, just try not to attract too much attention"

"Don't tell me that you're jealous"

"I'm not…. Look this thing is already troublesome enough, with out you attracting every mans eyes"

"Ok, ok, so what are we looking for?"

"Let see, all the floors below were exhibition floors, so I'm guessing that the offices are in this one, we need to find the way out of this hall"

After Jason said that the two wend their separated ways looking for anything that looked like a door trying not to get to much attention on them

* * *

Being in that place triggered in Jason some memories of the short time that he lived on the Wayne manor, even if no one in there seem to recognize him he remembered them al0,l how all of them referred to him as Bruce's newest charity, Grayson 2.0 and many more

It was berry clear even for a thirteen years old boy, that no one believe that he belonged there and maybe they were right

"Hey come take a look at this" some one said to Jason to quiet for him to be certain that the voice dint came form his on mind

"Hey snap out of it already" said the same voice a little louder this time

"What are you doing?" Jason asked to Selina that was pulling him by the arm

"Just shut up, and follow me"

And wit that Selina dragged Jason to behind a small stage that was set up in the far left side of the hall

"Here"

"What"

"C'mon, get with the program, the entrance to the offices the only place where could it be is behind that curtain"

"I see"

"So c'mon lets go"

"You are not going any were"

"What?!"

"It'd be conspicuous if the two of us are gone at the same time"

"Yeah, you right, I just stay here in a hall full with rich people"

"Ok, ok let's go"

"Yes, boss"

"Save it"

Behind the curtain there was a long hallway full with doors and at the end of it a big golden door

"Want to bet witch one is the boss's door?" Selina asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice but Jason just kept walking

The door was seal with an 8 digits password protected locked

"So how do we get in?" Selina asked

"I'm trying to think" Jason said while kneeling in front of the lock pad "c'mon if I where a rich man what kind of password would use"

"Try with 14041995"

"What's that?"

"The date that Alex's parents died"

Jason though about it for a moment and input the code, the lock pad took a few seconds to flash green and opened the door

"How did you…" Jason started to asked but Selina cut him short

"I read it somewhere "

"I guess it wasn't the worst thing that you tag along"

"Aww are you warming up to me?" Selina said and hugged him from behind

"Don't push it" Jason said trying to ignore the huge "c'mon lets finish it before some one notice us"

In side the room behind the door was a desk, a computer on it and a small chair and pass that another door this time with no visible security

"Seriously this is too easy" Selina said walking across the room and touching the door knob

"Wait" Jason said before she could opened it

"C'mon jay you need to stoop worrying" She said back and open the door and nothing happened "see"

With out saying anything Jason walked across the room and entered the small room in the back

This time the room was big and spacious it had four couches for meetings, a large T.V in one of the walls, a large desk whit a computer

Tacking a pen drive like think out of his pocket Jason sat in front of the computer and turn it one

"Do you really think that that thing can hold all of Morris's files?"

"No, I'm installing software that would give me access to this computer form the one in my safe house"

"I see" Selina said as she pick up a small globe that was in Alex desk

"Put that down"

"Yhea, Yhea" she said to him as she sat at the desk and kept playing with it

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Selina said after a long time with both of them in silent

"What now" Jason said with a sigh

"After that think with Jessica, I made a little bit of research about you"

"And"

"You pretty much destroyed Black mask's business along with others big time guys right"

"Yeas, so"

"Why never me?"

"What?"

"You know, why you never tried to stop any of my business"

Jason stopped moving his fingers and looked directly at her

"Dint you learn to never asked questions that you didn't want the answer?"

"You think I don't want to hear the answer?"

"Yhea"

"Tell me" she said with a serious look in her face

"Ok look" Jason said turning his whole body in her direction "the reason why is because you aren't worth it"

At the moment he said that Selina's face change completely

"I'm not worth it you said?" Selina asked him with a look on here face that could compete with Batman's

"Look" Jason said without taking his eyes off Selina's "yes you are one of the most competent people in the city maybe even the world but the biggest plan that you've ever came up with is what? Stealing a cat shape statue? I have no doubt in my minds that if you ever try to be a genuine treat you could pull it off but as you are now you are not worth my time" and with that Jason turned around and continued working in the computer

But before he could finished the installation of the software Selina pulled the chair close to here and land forward over Jason

"You think I'm not worth your time" Selina said to Jason as she brought her face closer to Jason's "I'll show you" and with that Selina kissed Jason as hard and deep as she used to kissed Bruce

The kiss wasn't long but it was long enough that neither of them heard the footsteps closing near

"Excuse me" Said a tall, slander man with golden blond hair in a white suit been flanked by a small group of security personnel "I don't want to interrupt anything but do you mind telling me what are you two doing in my office"


	5. Chapter 5

Neither Jason nor Selina had seen Alex in real life but it was clear as day that the man that jus walk in was him

"I'm going to ask one last time and then I'm going to let my friend her figure it out" Alex said and point at the men behind him

"We…we are…"Jason stammer trying to com up whit a credible response

And if this was a normal situation Selina might have sat back and let the whole thing play out just for her amusement, but instead she grab Jason by the arm and pulled him closer to her

"Sorry, Mr. Morris" Selina said whit a apologetic look in her face "you see, my boyfriend and I"

After a quick pause to look at Jason face when she call him boyfriend she continued "we are into public displays of "love" if you know what I mean, and well we saw this gorgeous office and could help our self"

The moment that she finish talking the other wise pale face of Alex Morris's turned red and broke off all eye contact whit the two

"I… I see" the man said whit out daring to look them in the eyes "but still that is not an explanation about how you entered a lock office"

After the two of them interchange looks to one and other Selina explained that

"The door wasn't lock"

"It wasn't" Alex mumbled, and after a second of quiet he clapped his hand and spooked out lout "Fine it doesn't matter let just go back to the party and put this whole embarrassing experience behind us" he said and gestured to the security personnel to get out of the way of the two

The first one to walk towards the door was Jason, he knew that at that moment the best bet was to leave the pen drive behind finishing the installation and come back for it later on the night

But before he was completely out of the office a loud sound was heard coming from the computer

"What was that?" said the chief security guard "you go take a look"

And whit that security guard that was closer to the computer turned around the desk where the computers was on and saw that it was on

"It's the computer they were doing something to it" he shouted

When those words came out off the man Alex Morris face that had been nothing but friendly looking, twisted in to a scowl "seize them" he ordered his men

At that moment Jason kicked the one closes to him behind its knee forcing him to the ground and was prepared to make a run for it but

"Stop right there!" Alex order him, and when he turned around he saw that three of the men had manage to over power Selina

"If you keep running I'm going to order my men to break your girlfriend's neck"

Jason knew that he wasn't laying, and something inside him was telling him that if he let that happened he would regret it all his life so hi stood there whit his hand up

"Good now…" Alex said and made his way to were Jason was standing and lock him to his eyes "Chief I'm going back at the gala, I want you to take our guests to the basement and figure out who are they and for whom they are working"

But before they could follow his orders the sound of an assault rifle being fire was hear

"Do you have anything to do whit this?" He asked Jason, but he just stood there whit out a word "fine then, Chief! "

"Yes, sir"

"I want you to go and see what's happening in the out there, while the rest of you take them to the basement"

"Roger!" the Chief said "you hear the man take them to the holding cells and when you are done com and meet me at the hall"

After they were given their orders the fore men lead Jason and Selina to a secret elevator behind Alex's desk and both Alex and the Chief of security made their way to the hall

After a short tip down the elevator they arrive to a very different sight than before, the rest of the building was just like Wayne tech a shiny spectacle that could fool anyone into tanking that Morris's enterprise was nothing but a focus on bettering the life of the people of Gotham

But down there it was nothing but the opposite dark and gloomy, whit the stanch of death and suffering all around

"Move faster!" One of the security guards yelled at Jason that had stop for a minute and hit him in the back of the head whit a baton

"What's wrong whit you?" Selina asked and put herself between the security guard and Jason that had gone to the floor

"You too, star moving ore I'm going to give you one just like him" The man said and winded up his arm, but before he could hit Selina,

"That's enough" Jason spoke as he was pulling him self from the floor "your boss want us alive doesn't he? In that case the least bruises that we have the better"

"Just start moving" the man said as he put his baton away

"Thanks" Jason whisper to Selina from here back

"Thanks, for what?" Selina asked Jason whit a puzzle look on here face

"For this"

And whit that Jason threw two small disk to the two men in front of them, and as soon as the disc made contact whit them a electric charge powerful enough to put a elephant to sleep was sent in to their bodies

"Hey stop that!" the men that hit Jason before scream and reached back for his baton

But before he could whip it out Jason lunge at him and manage to wrest him to the ground and put him in a chokehold

After a second of hesitation the forth men rush to his partner side an try to break Jason hold on him but before he could do it Selina hit him behind the head whit one of unconscious men baton

"That was fun, I see why they love to do that" Selina said after the man fell to the ground

"Theirs no time to joke let go before they get back up" Jason said and started to walk back to the elevator

Only one floor was marked in the elevator so it mend that they had to go back to the top of the building and trough the dance hall in order to get out of it

"So what's the plan?" Selina asked as soon as the doors of the elevator where close

"I don't have one, you?"

"I have nothing"

After considering the situation a little bit Jason finally said "whit a little luck what ever happened up there had been sort out and we could jus walk out"

"That's all you got luck"

"Yep"

"How lucky are you"

"Not much"

"Well I guest that it is a good think that I'm here"

After the elevator finish whit its journey the two ran hastily to the dance hall, but when they were behind the curtain the saw a group of armed men holding hostages all the guests and both Alex and Bruce, and the body of the Chief laying on the ground

"Well so much for luck" Selina joked but Jason ignored here and his eyes were fixed in Bruce's direction "are you worried about him?" she asked Jason after noticing who he was looking at

This time Jason did hear what Selina had said and answered her "I'm just wondering how he let this go this far"

"You know him, theirs nothing more important to him that to protect than his secret identity"

Seconds later Selina started to tear some piece of cloth that was back there to use in a makeshift mask and give a piece to Jason

"Here, put this on"

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Com on let play hero for a night"

"Ok fine"

"So what's the plan?"

"Are you k…"Jason started to said in frustration but stopped when he notice that the breaker box was in the same room "I have and idea"


	6. Chapter 6

"They don't seem to be carrying night vision ore anything so as soon as I get their attention and give you the signal I want you to kill the electricity, after that you'd have to be fast enough to free the hostages, got it?" Jason finished explaining his plan to Selina

"Yhea, Yhea"

"After that you and Bruce should be abele to get them out safe"

"What about you?"

"I'll com up whit something"

Jason said but Selina glare at him whit a worried look in here face

"Com on there no time for this lets go"

After that Jason came out of the back of the room

There were six men all armed whit AK-47s and M9s, whit enough ammo to hold up a small bank and it was obvious that they were skill enough to take out Alexander's chief of security, so Jason's beast bet was to relied on the element of surprise

During the time that he had spend planning the whole thing he found a small led pip that he hurled at one of the men and hit him in the head

"Hey ass-hats, you miss me!" he shouted at the men

The man that he had hit looked at him whit a cold expression, cleaned the blood that had started to drip on his face and said, "Kill him!"

On command the other five men stop what they were doing and started to close in on him

"Now!" Jason shouted as he lunge forward at the men

And as he did that Selina hit the switch and the whole ballroom when dark except for the places where moon light managed to pierce the drapes

"Don't panic" the man that obviously was the leader said

After the advices from their boss one of the men said "there another one here"

"Yhea I see here too, kill her"

"Crap" Jason said as the men started to fire on them

Making use of his agility Jason managed to avoided ben hit by them and hid himself behind a pillar

"Cat are you ok?" Jason shouted but there was no answered

After the first barrage of bullets the men started to split up a little to try and caught them by surprise but this was the opportunity for Jason to knock one out and still his weapons

(Ok, I'm no longer a sitting duck here, now what) Jason taught to himself

He tried to see trough the darkness and see if he could see Selina or the men

(Ok, I guest that I'm doing this alone now, here goes nothing)

And whit that Jason move from pillar to pillar trying to stayed undetected

Wen he managed to reached the closes one he toke him out whit a choke hold, after that there were two close enough to each other so he toke the both out, at this point his eyes had finally acclimated to the darkness enough to see that the last one close to the stages from where Jason and Selina had entered the room before

(Crap, don tell me that) Jason started to think that maybe Selina had gone back stage but before he could do anything, she jump down from the balcony on top of the man (great the only one left is the leader)

But before they could make a move towards the man, the lights suddenly came back

And out of the curtain a man that could give Solomon Grundy a run for his money on the size department came out of it

"Hey boss, what happened to the lights?" the man asked ignoring Selina that was just in front of him

Before the boss could answered him Selina attack him but the man was as strong as he looked and threw her at the wall, and wen Selina landed a sickening thud was herd

"Who are they?" the man once again asked to his boss

"I don't know, but they are a becoming a real pain in the ass"

"I see what I can do about that" the man said and started to walk toward Jason

Jason not wanting to give the man the opportunity he wipe out the gun that he had nick from one of the other and pointed it to the boss

"Call him off" Jason demanded "or I'll shot"

"Do it" the boss said whit a cold demeanor, as he spread his arms to give Jason a better shot "but if you do, he'll kill every one"

Jason hesitated for a second but in the end, he lowered his weapon

At that moment the man that had started to run had managed to clear the distance between were he was and were Jason was and tackle him pining him against the wall

"What now big shot?" the man asked Jason whit a smug tone of voice

"Ugh, this" Jason said as he put the gun against the man head and pulled the trigger

"How about that?" Jason asked to the man's body

However, before it could hi the ground some how the man managed to hit Jason in the face hard enough to send him flying in the opposite direction

"Ha!" the boss laughed at Jason "did you really taught that that would be enough to kill us?"

As he was asking this to Jason the head of the man, that Jason had shot started to heal him self

"Man I hate when that happen" he said wen his face was heal enough

"That what you get for being so carless, now finish him and let's get this over with"

Once again, the man lounge at Jason but this time he managed to get out f the way, but before he could regained his footing, the man kicked him in the back sending him back to the floor and cracking a few ribs

(What are this people?) Jason asked to himself

Before he could stand up again the man grabbed Jason by the neck and started to strangled him and his makeshift mask came off

"Com on pretty boy, amuse me," the man said as he tightened the hold

"G…lad…ly" Jason struggle to said and whit a movement of his wrist a small disk fell on to his hand, some how he managed to throw it at the man chest and whit the last of his strange he managed to kick him hard enough for him to flinch back

After that the disk activated and a powerful electric charge was sent to the man body, that fall backwards this time whit out moving

(Ok, it look like that did it)


	7. Chapter 7

The bad news was that the six men were more than a match for him and it was more than clear that they were only playing whit him, the good news was that do to their games non of them had notice Selina regaining consciousness and slowly crawling towards Bruce

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked in a hush ton of voice to Selina that was freeing him

"I've been better" Selina answered "but right now lets focus on him" Selina finished and pointed at a bloody Jason

Bruce didn't said anything but as soon as he was free he started to run towards the back of the stage

"Hey boss," said one of the six "do you want me to go for him?"

The boss that had approached Selina and was looming over her said "let him run there's no other way out of this building"

"As for you" the man said and put his gun on Selina's head "let se if you can heal like we can"

But before he could pull the trigger something came flying through the air and hit the man in the hand

"What the…"

Before he could finish talking, Batman jumped from the balcony and landed a few feet away from the group of hostages

"Aaaah, Batman" said the boss whit a exaggerated demeanor "I was starting to think that this little party was to small to get your attention"

Batman started to asses the situation trying to found the better way to help Jason, so the two could team up and save the hostages

"Forget about him we already got what we wanted," the boss said breaking Batman's concentration "let's grab him before the police show up"

Whit those words the six men completely forget about Jason and started to closing in Batman

"Com on, Batman it will be best if you just come whit us," the boss said to Batman as he started to walk towards him closing his only scape rout

However, as soon as Selina had an opportunity she whipped out a small knife that she had strap to his leg and managed to stab the man on the heel

"Ugh, you bitch" the man grunted and kicked her in the face

This gave Batman a opening an he attacked the boss from behind, and in one quick movement he planted a small amount of explosives on the jacked that he was wearing, and push him back at his Subordinates

One of the men managed to prevent his boss from falling to he ground, and at that moment, Batman activated the detonator

The explosion wasn't big enough to knock them out, but he managed to use this opportunity to by pass them and get closer to Jason

"Can you fight?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I see" the boss said wen he realize that they were talking to each other "That guy is one of yours" he finish talking and point at Jason

Jason drew the hand gun and shot him in the middle of the eyes

"Did you really think that that could kill me?"

"No, but it made me feel better"

"Ok that's it," he said whit a tone of frustration in his voice "let's get this over whit"

One of the men lunge at them, Batman managed to get out of the way but do to Jason's injuries he wasn't so lucky

"Not so fast, are you?" the man asked Jason that was wallowing in pain on the floor

After a brief second, Jason managed to look up at the man and said, "Not so smart, are you?"

At that moment, a batarang hit the man in the back and an electric charge was send to him rendering him unconscious

Jason rose to his feet, yanked the batarang out of the man's back and said to Batman "I hope that you brought enough for the whole class"

"Focus" Batman said and toss a few of batarangs at Jason

Catching them whit both arms Jason said "thanks, but I hop you don't expect on getting them back"

Even though he was injured Jason managed to keep whit Batman's pace, and suddenly it was as if he was still that kid that Bruce had pick up from the street that night, like if he was still that teen that Batman had train to be at he side it was like if he was still Robin

And if Jason had to be honest, he hated it

Jason had spent every day off his new life trying to prove that he was ready, but there he was again fallowing Bruce's silent directions like a good little soldier

After a quick fight, three of the six men had been render unconscious

"Not bad" the boss of the group said whit a cold gaze on his eyes "no wonder that he wants you so bad"

"Who is he?" Jason asked, but the man ignored him and continued

"Now, I'm going to asked you one last time nicely come whit us or thing are about to get ugly"

As if he had given them a cue, the three remaining men's eyes turned scarlet red and their bodies started to convulse in weird ways

But before that anything could happened a new man that looked like a cross between a human and a crow crashed trough the window and landed in front of the boos of the group

"We need to go" the crow man said, "The police are here"

"Tch fine" the boss said whit a frustrated look on his face "sorry Bat but I have to go now, but don't worry we'll come back soon" after finishing addressing Batman he turned to his men and said, "you hared him, lets go!"

And whit that the three men picked up the bodies of theirs friends and jumped down from the window

After the crow man had flown out of the hall the only one that was left was the boss who was casually strolling to the window, but before he jumped, he turned to Jason and said

"I hope that I get to see you again" and blew a kiss at Jason as he jumped down

The first thing that Batman did after the enemies had left was to l make sure that Alexander's man was dead, after that he free all the hostages while Jason was busy whit Selina

"Are you ok?" he asked in a so far an uncanny displayed of concern for the cat burglar

"Don't worry, I've have 9 lives" she said whit a force smile on her face

"You shouldn't be so reckless whit them" Jason scold her as he treated a wound in her knee

"Red hood" Batman said from behind Jason "you two need to go before the cops show up, used this," he continued as he gave Jason a grappling gun

"What about me?" Selina asked whit her hands stretch out like a kid waiting for a treat

"Sorry, I only carry one spare you'll need to share it"

Jason and Selina made their way back to the window that the men had break before but standing in his way was Alexander Morris

"When you are well, I want you to com and pay me a visit there's a lot we need to talk" Alexander said as he stepped aside but both of them ignored him

"Hold on tight" Jason said to Selina while shooting the grappling gun

"I thought you never ask" she replied and hugged him Locking her arms around his torso

After a count to three both of them jumped and used the rope to the grappling gun to land on a near by roof top

At this point, the police lights could already be seen rushing towards Morris tech building

"Just in the nick of time" Jason said to Selina whit out turning around "I gust it wasn't that bad that you tag alone"

He was waiting for Selina to said something but there was nothing so he finally turned around and said

"Hey did you hear…"

Jason's eyes widen when he saw Selina lying on the roof barely breathing

"Selina!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Where … am…I?" she said opening here eyes to find her self on a bed that she did not recognized

(Ok, Selina) she thought to herself (this is not the first time that this had happened to you, all you have to do is find the exit before Jason come back and turned all this situation more awkward that already is)

She started to look for a window but she was out of luck

Instead of a window, she found a waist-high bookshelf with a wide range of books on it, but what really got her attention

Was the car tire whit Batman's logo on it and a picture of Batman and Robin in the cave on top of the shelf

The curiosity for the picture over wrote the need to run away, so she picked it up from the shelf and took a long look at it

That photo finally put her doubts to bed this man, Jason was the same robin that she had met that night all those years ago, but what really caught her eye was Batman's smile a smile that she had only seen for seconds at times, and only after an especially good night together

A smile that she had sworn only she had seen , but there he was, smiling the same way while taking a picture of himself and the kid and if she was to be honest whit herself she feel a little jealousy over that that fact, but before she could opened the can of worms that those feeling brought whit them

"Ah, you're awake all ready" the voice of a man said behind her

Because of the surprise and in a panic she slammed the photo on the shelf cracking the glass of the frame and turned around expecting to se Jason but instead

"How are you feeling?" the man asked, on his hands there were various medical supplies

"Who are you?" Selina asked the man

"Ah… oh Yhea sorry" the man stammer "My name is Simon Amal, I'm a doctor and a friend of Jason" he finished and offered Selina a hand shake

However, she didn't took it

Realizing that it was too late to get out of there whit out been notice, she decided that the best thing to do now was tried and get as much information as this Simon could give her

"Where are we?" was the first thing she asked

"Pleas go back to the bed" Simon said, "I need to se if you are hurt "

Selina glare at him, but the man didn't flinch

"Answer me!" she demanded

"Relax" Simon said, "I'm going to but first I'm going to make sure you are not in danger"

After a short walk Selina sat on the bed and Simon sat in front of her

"Now can you tell me your name?" he asked "and beared in mind that Jason already told me your real name"

Selina once again shot a glare at the doctor and once again, he ignored it

"Selina Kyle"

"Ok, and what is the last thing that you remember from last night"

Selina close her eyes to tried and remember what had happened but found out that she couldn't remember very well what had happened after the big guy slammed her on the wall

And she told that to the doctor

"I see" was the only thing that he said before asking, "Do you any head ached now?"

"A small one, yes" she answered

"I See" he once again said, "how is your Vision? How many fingers am I'm showing you?" he asked and put two fingers in front of her

"Two"

"I see," he said once again and it started to annoyed her

"Look 'Doctor'" she said whit air quotations on the word doctor " I don't have the time to play 20 questions whit you, now tell me where is Jason so I can…" she keep saying but was interrupted by a familiar voice

"I'm here," Jason, said standing on the frame of the door of the bedroom whit a paper bag on his hand

It took her a minute to realize that Jason was wearing his red hood costume (how long was I sleep)

"Did you get what I asked?" Simon asked Jason, who put his hand on the bag that he had on his hand and pull out a double cheeseburger and a soda

But before he handed them to the man he asked him "so how is the patience" whit his trademark sarcastic tone

"In my opinion she had a mild concussion, so if she just rest for a while she should be fine, but she should really go to a hospital for a more thorough examination"

"Ok, thanks for everything" Jason said and handed the food to Simon who took it and got out of the room

After Simon was gone, Jason sat on the bed in front of Selina "here I got you something" he said and took out from the bag another burger whit fish instead of meat and a diet coke "hope you like it"

"Tha…thanks," she said little embarrassed

She may not remember a lot of what happened during the fight but she did remember the kiss that she had given to him, normally she would do that to get a reaction out of him, but for some reason this one was different at leas to her

"What happened to me?" she asked and took the food from Jason's hand

"You pass out "Jason said taking a third burger out from the bag "after those creeps run away"

Selina did vaguely remember a bird-guy crashing through a window and telling something to the boss of the people that crash Alex's party, but every time that she tried to remember the details, her headache got worse

So much so, that she started to show it on her face

"Are you ok?"

"My head is killing me"

"Hear take this" Jason said and gave her an aspirin "it should help"

"Thanks" Selina said and she felt as if her cheeks started to burn (com on Selina you are not a teenage anymore)

"Where were you?" Selina asked after taking the a sip of her drink to pass down the pills trying to focus her mind on something other than Jason

"I went back to Alex apartment," Jason answered

"Why"

"He told me that, he needed to talk whit me"

"About?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jason asked Selina with a tone of concern in his voice

"Why?" Selina asked raising an eyebrow "you think I can't handle it?"

"No" Jason said putting hiss hand on top of Selina's hand resting on the bed "but theirs nothing for you to gain from this thing so I think it would be better if you just forget this whole incident and go home"

Selina pulled her hand away from Jason's, and look him straight to his eyes "I'll decide that for myself"

Jason looked at Selina's eyes and said, "Suit yourself"


	9. Chapter 9

Normally Jason wouldn't drees as the red hood this early in the morning but Alex Morris's invitation was too tempting to pass so he made his way to Alex apartment making sure no one notice him

"So I'm here" Jason said to Alex who was sitting on a couch with a small coffee table in front of him

"You know that I have a door you could have use it and save yourself the trouble" Alex said and gesture Jason to sit on the couch "and my need to change the whole thing again"

"Cut to the chase Morris!" Jason growl at him "I don't have the time to play you're games"

"Relax Red" Morris said whit his usual calm demeanor "I'm not your enemy"

"That's for me to decide that"

"I guess that you're right, See how easy it is to get along"

"Don't push me Morris" Jason said letting his annoyance o seep through his words

"Ok, Ok you don't have to be so hostile" Morris chuckle and said while holding a cup of e on his hand

"Do you want something to eat, or drink this is going to be a long one"

"I'm fine"

"Suit yourself" Alex said and gestured for his assistant to bring him a new cup of the tea

After waiting in silent for the cup of tea Alex begun his story

"I guess that you know that after my parent's death, I become one of the richest men on earth but unlike many of the spoiled brats of the word that would use that money one some frivolous endeavor I wanted to make sure that no kid ever again had to go through what I did

That's why I put all my money and resources on the medical division of Morris Tech and started some pet projects of mine

One of them was a prototype of a machine capable of essentially 3D printing viable bodies that could then be harvest for organs to transplant"

"So you basically tried to create a human farm" Jason interrupted him

"Off course not!" Alex exclaimed insulted by Jason's suggestion "Do you have any idea how many people die each day because there aren't enough organs for transplants, I could have save so many life"

"Could have? You don't look like he type to give up"

"I'm not, but I'm not a fool neither, I know when something is impossible and I rather move one whit my life than to waste my time"

"You're not like the other billionaires that I deal with, I give you that"

"Thanks… I guess"

"So what happen with this project of yours?"

"The uterus we call it, and it was a failure we manage to create a body with it that would be equivalent to a new born baby, but at that age its organs wouldn't be viable for a transplant so we try to make them age artificially but it's cell were so instable and they would die within minutes of been created, like that they wouldn't be useful to no one not even as a place holder when I realize that it was a failure I try to shut it down"

"Try? You were the boss weren't you?"

"Yes I was but there was a man call Erick Mortis, he was supposed to be the next big name in genetics but his wild theories and his rather unsavory attitude got him ban from the science world"

"And you hire him?"

"What can I say, it was cheap, he convince me that he could come up with a way to stabilize the cells of the bodies in one month time, so I gave it to him and he deliver it took him a couple of weeks but in the end he manage to create a body of a 25 years old man that didn't degenerate over time"

"But?" Jason asked

"Apparently what he did was to combine human cells whit animal cells and only the animal cells were expose to the aging process meaning that the only those were unstable.

I was so excited about it, it would have save so many life, but there was I flaw, the animal cells were incompatible with a normal human body and all the test subject experience sever rejection to them"

"That's when you decided to put an end to it right?"

"Yes, but Erick didn't like the idea, apparently he was on talks with some country's military and promise them that this Homunculus as he call them, could be used as an army, up to that point all the ones that we had created had a the minimal of animal cells, but Erick though that bay increasing the percentage of animal cells we could create human like beings with animal abilities and sell them as soldiers"

"And you dint like that idea?"

Alex stared at his cup of tea in silent for a couple of seconds before answered

"I hate the military, I don't know if you know this but my parents died when a terrorist group attack a medical convention on Germany ever since that moment I've despise any organize form of militia, that's why I close the weapons department on Morris Tech"

"I see" Jason said with a little hesitation on his voice

"Any way when I told Erick that the project was going to be shut down permanently, he was cross o said the least, I tried to calm him down by offering another project to work on and that's when I learn of the theorist that had made him a pariah

He was obsesses whit combining human and animal DNA o create in his eyes the perfect human, that was his plan all along, so I fie him and I got security to throw him out and order any date on the uterus to be destroy

But apparently he and one of the security guards were on a relationship and the he asked the guard to keep his access codes in the system and to do something to delay the destruction of the project and he did, so lathe that night he came back

I was still on my office when the fire alarm went off, I was about to get head out when I saw him heading down to the labs"

"And you didn't stop him?"

"I thought that every last piece of information had already ben destroy and to be honest I don't care if someone lie him died

Any way that's the last I knew about him, until the day of the gala those men that attack us specially the bird/man it scream Erick Mortis, at least it dose to me"

"I see, but why are you telling me this? You could have say any of this to the cops and they would have believe you, I mean this is Ghotman after all and Batman was there too"

"Batman and the cops would have put him on jail or Arkham but you I think that you would do what is necessary"

"I'm not a hire gun"

Alex got up from his couch walked to the window from were Jason had entered before and pushed it open "I'm not hiring you"


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow"

That was the first thing out of Selina's mouth after Jason had finish his story

"That's quit the story" she said as she finished her drink "so what now"

"Now I need to find info on this Erick Mortis"

"I know him" said a voice from the outside of the room

"You do?" Jason asked Simon who was listening to the story the whole time

"Yea, regardless of his out there theories he was one of the biggest genesist of this generation, and I use some of his work as base for my own experiments"

"Do you know where he could be?" Jason asked

"No, sorry "Simon said "according to what I heard he disappeared five years ago, there was a page on a science blog that updated quit offend with the latest on his work, but the newest post is a year old"

"You seem to be quite the fan of the man" Selina said "any particular reason?"

Simon doubt for a second but he finally answered "I used his work on combining human and animal DNA as a basis for my own with alien DNA"

"Selina" Jason pip in on the conversation "Simon is one of the few people in the world that I trust I know that he is not involve with this"

"If you said so"

"I said so, any way Simon do you still have the name of this blog"

"Ye… Yea I do" Simon said after a few seconds of hesitation

It took a little more than an hour to trace the IP address to a small house on the outside of Metropolis

The real issue was on getting there

"Really Jay? No Red plane" Selina said while waiting in line on the airport

"No. I can't afford it" he said back at her "besides it would be to conspicuous"

"And faster"

"Tickets pleas" said the woman on the counter interrupting the conversation

"Here you go" Jason said and handed the tickets

"Two first class tickets with destination to metropolis" the woman said and tearing the counterfoil and handing them back the stubs "enjoy your honey moon"

"Thank you" Selina said with a smile wile Jason just bordered the plain

"Would kill you to smile a little?" Selina said after finding Jason in his sit

"I don't know what game are you playing but I'm not interested"

"Party pooper" Selina mock him and rest her head on Jason's shoulder "you said you didn't want to attract to much attention well, no body bats an eye on a couple on their honey moon especially if they as lovey dovey as we are" she finished and lean forward to kiss Jason on the check but stop herself when she realize that Jason's eyes were glue to someone

The person in question was a stewardess with short blond hair

"Mmm, so that's the kind that you like" Selina said "maybe I should dye my hair blond so you look at me that way" even though Selina tried to come off playfully her voice carry a bit jealousy and Jason pick up on it

So Jason slowly wrap his hand on Selina's and said "It wouldn't suit you"

"You little…" Selina said and punch Jason on the side

"Ow" Jason said with a smirk on his face

But it quickly disappeared when a familiar voice for him spoke

"What can I get you?" Isabel said without looking at Jason

"Oh thanks" Selina said and turned around "I want a glass of red wine and you baby" she turned to Jason

"I'm fine thanks" Jason said without taking his eyes from a the window to his right

"Ok" Isabel said and leave

"Anything to tell sweetie?"

"Not now" he said and got up "let me through" and made his way to the bathroom

Ten minutes later and Isabel came back with Selina's wine

"Here you go madam"

"Thanks" Selina said

"Is your husband ok?" Isabel asked

But the way that she pronounce husband made something inside of Selina boil

"He is fine thank you" she said with a bitter tone "he's just nervous"

Isabel chuckle a little

"What?" Selina asked with an annoyed look on her face

"Nothing" she replied "it just a little hard to imagine Jason nervous"

Jason didn't came back until the announce of takeoff came

"Took you long enough" Selina said with a displeased look on her face "are you sick or something"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Come on Jay"

For some reason Selina had started to call Jason Jay when they were alone and even though Jason didn't normally minded, but this wasn't a normal time

"Don't call me that!" Jason said forcefully

So much so that made Selina flinch

"You are getting to friendly with me I don't like it" Jason continued a little quieter

"Well I thought we were friends at least" Selina said back and got up from her sit and made her way to the back

"Mmm, miss" Isabel's voice reached Selina's ears "we ae about to take off do you mind going back to your sit"

Selina's eyes darted towards Isabel "give me a minute, yes" she said while ruffling her hair

"Something wrong whit Jason?" Isabel asked with genuine concern

A fact that was lost on Selina "why do you want to know?" she asked back no even trying to masked her frustration

"Because" Isabel said and put a hand on Selina's shoulder "I know just how frustrating can Jason be"

Selina stared back at Isabel's eyes trying to muster the courage to ask her how did she knew Jason

But before she could Isabel specked "We used to date you know"

She stopped herself for a second before she corrected herself "well I don't know if you could call what we did dated"

Everything inside Selina was screaming not to asked but she was to stubborn to listening

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry" Isabel said "but I don't think Jason would like that we talk about that"

"Is had something to do with the Red Hood?" she asked before she could stop herself

"You…" Isabel said with a perplex look on her face "you know about that?"

"Yes I know" Selina said back

This time it was Isabel that fell quite for a couple of second as she played with her hair

"Yes" she said

"Tell me" Selina said back and grab her by the shoulder

"I can't…" she said "not here, let's talk more after the plain reach metropolis"

"Ok"


End file.
